


Champion of Vah Naboris

by CaptainGan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: I guess even pre-age of calamity, Pre-Breath of the Wild, you can say I was inspired by the red headed hero tapestry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGan/pseuds/CaptainGan
Summary: The pursuit of power does not always have to be through blatant conquest as Ganondorf soon discovers. A little cunning can go a long way.
Kudos: 9





	Champion of Vah Naboris

For many centuries, the Gerudo recounted the legend of the king that had nearly brought about their downfall. The narrative served as a cautionary tale to the would-be chieftains and priestesses that would ever hunger for absolute power or control without consideration of the consequences to those they served. The destruction that the king, known as Ganon, had nearly brought about on the Gerudo and their way of life had brought about many changes in the way the desert people chose to rule. No longer was a male, Gerudo or not, treated with any special consideration on the basis of their gender alone. Anyone who wished to become a leader, a priestess, or a military general would have to prove their capabilities before even being considered for the role. 

It had taken centuries for the Gerudo to reconcile with their neighbors after the coup that their ancient king had attempted to stage. Through their efforts, they had revitalized their lands, investing heavily into the business of trade and mercenary work. Their desert lands steadily grew from sparse villages into bustling cities with investments in everything from agriculture to architecture and knowledge. Soon enough, the Gerudo occupied a significant seat of influence in Hyrule. With many fruitful alliances secured with the various tribes that occupied Hyrule, the Gerudo as well as the rest of the continent hoped for many years of peace and prosperity.

However, Hyrule would not know calm for too long, as soon the princess began to sense the impending darkness that quietly lurked beneath the surface. This time Hyrule would not be caught off guard as the Sheikah had been hard at work in the shadows, producing a weapon that would fend off any encroaching evil upon their land. Even if a legendary hero were to remain unseen, they would not be completely defenseless. The Gerudo, upon learning of the approaching threat, immediately found themselves thinking of the ancient king of their people that had held incredible dark power. Did remnants of his power remain, seeking vengeance on those that had denied him what he believed to be his divine right?

When a baby boy appeared among the Gerudo seemingly out of nowhere, it lent weight to what should have just been a coincidental thought.

No one knew from where he had appeared. Abandoned by the entrance of the city as a babe with nothing but his name attached to him, the Gerudo had immediately seen this as a bad omen. They scouted the various women that they knew to have been pregnant at the time, trying to find the boy’s mother and question why she would curse her child with a name that came with such a dark history. It became more puzzling as all the women who had given birth were accounted for with, leaving the Gerudo to wonder who had left behind this child. Had it been someone who had been disgusted at birthing a male, his given name a final curse from his mother before she left him behind? 

Could a mother despise her child so much that she would name him Ganondorf?

Despite the uncertainty around the boy, the Gerudo were not one to abandon their own, nor would they dishonor the wish of his mother. Placed in the care of two elderly potion makers, the boy named Ganondorf was raised amongst the Gerudo. It was quickly evident that he was a gifted child, spending his time voraciously reading and training with both the blade and in the arts of Gerudo magic. He stood out amongst his peers, his focus and his determination allowing him to continuously soar to new heights. He also possessed a healthy amount of charisma, his personality infectious to the youth of Gerudo town and his words persuasive. The elders of the Gerudo quietly contemplated whether he would make a bid for the position of chieftain. He certainly had all the hallmarks of a great leader, but to put another man named Ganondorf in control of Gerudo affairs yet again…

It was when Ganondorf had reached young adulthood that the Sheikah revealed the ultimate machinery that would stop any enemy from attempting a sudden takeover of Hyrule; the divine beasts. They were colossal, towering over the masses as if they were gods. The four beasts were clearly created with the main tribes of Hyrule in mind, a decision that was strategic both militarily and politically. With the divine beast known as Vah Naboris left in the care of the Gerudo, they had a gargantuan task at hand; finding a suitable pilot. 

Ganondorf was quick to take up the opportunity. Even though they still held reservations, the Gerudo elders had no grounds to deny him; he was the most qualified warrior for the task. At the very least, it would keep him out of the chieftain’s seat for the moment. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ganondorf sat upon Vah Naboris, taking a moment to rest after a long day of working on the divine beast’s mechanics. He had never been the kind of man to take anything for granted; he always sought to understand the ins and outs of whatever he could get his hands on, whether it be a weapon or spell. His mastery of various weapons and technologies was not simply talent; he worked hard and diligently to add these skills to his toolbox. With Vah Naboris, he had taken a significant amount of time to understand how the Sheikah had powered the divine beast to work as they intended it to. 

After all, his predecessor’s fatal error had been his overconfidence in wielding powers that he did not understand. 

Ah,Ganondorf was aware of how the Gerudo were reluctant to give him any sort of political power over the desert, afraid of his namesake and what he would do with that sort of authority. They sought to appease him by instead giving him control over this divine beast, decorating him as a champion of his people. Perhaps others who thought themselves deserving of the position of chieftain would have been offended if they had been denied what they believed they had earned. 

Ganondorf was not so simple minded as he always thought of things on a grand scale. As a pilot of Vah Naboris and a champion, access to Hyrule and its royal family were guaranteed.  
Ruling over a desert was child’s play in comparison of what he could accomplish if he simply played his cards right. 

The technology of the divine beasts was complex, but he was no stranger in the art of picking things apart one by one. He sought not only to be an effective pilot of Vah Naboris, but to be the standout pilot amongst all the rest, the champion of the champions if one could say as much. 

As the Gerudo champion stood up, the fading sunlight bathing Vah Naboris in a golden glow, he smirked. People were simple; a smile, encouraging words, and a helping hand were enough to have them literally flailing at his feet. He had no doubt, with some finesse, that he could weasel himself into the princess’s graces. He would put down this new threat…

...and bend it to his will. In fact, he would more than gladly lead the Hyrulean forces and become the brave, gallant warrior who would destroy the darkness that dared to ravage the land. In submission, he could cultivate the wayward darkness as he wished, accomplishing what his predecessor had failed to do prior. If he wielded his cunning effectively, he could even do so right in the heart of Hyrule, in Hyrule Castle, laying down his roots and a new era. 

And if all failed, and the princess caught onto his plans? Well, the divine beasts would simply be at his mercy. After all, the Gerudo had placed the key to understanding their complex systems right in his hands in Vah Naboris. It was only a matter of time.


End file.
